jg_nsfandomcom-20200215-history
Prospekt Marksa
About The Free Land of Prospekt Marksa is a large planetary governing power, consisting of a Dictator who leads a goup of advisers. The Dictator is a product of a Monarcy that originates in the birth of Prospekt Marksa History During a Coup in a unrecognized contry a General took over an advanced space center that held a colony ship, Named 'Marksa', The Word that discribed a new Begining in the Native langauge. It is officaly unknown why the General Lead a Coup that was Unsucsessful but it lead to the Generals Final forces taking to the stars as Loytist Forces started to move on the Station, Code named 'Prospekt' After a few years the Country colasped, and the Ship named Marksa found a planet, soon a colony started to form from the Small group of Soldiers and staff lead by the General. Soon enought a First settlement is formed from the Name 'Marksa', Built from the parts of the Colony ship. But of course after 20 years of Peace and Development some Soldiers Became Roudy, Lead by a Self Appointed Major called Reichman they tired a Coup, but as History Repeted it failed and him and his remianing Men were banished to the North, A place thought to cold to live in. Soon enough a Communist rule is Decaled after the Banishment, the Governing Party Ruled by the Old General, now reaching the End of his life he Pushes Major Development. The Last 8 years of his life he Managed to Develope 10 other Towns, Major Industry is Built and Mines are Made, the once Green Landscape is turned into a Industral heaven Once the Old General dies, The Son of the Old general takes over and with nearly the exact same Goals he Sends the Prospekt into a New Golden Age, Soon 4 of 5 Major Landmasses are Colonized, He dies after a Short life of 60 years, His Sons go on to Rule for another 200 Years (So Far) Soon after the 3rd Genoration Took over, A Group Called the FSRM Tried to take power, Lead by a Brother of the now Dictator. The FSRM Soon became more than a Group of Jungle Fighters, Taking over the Whole Center Island Group and some of the Coastal Falcilities on the North Regions they Managed to Secure Whole Citys and Industry. But even with a Army Country Comparable to The Soviet union During the 80's they lacked the Pure Manpower to take Much more land in Conventional Conflict, They started to resort back to Terrorism leaving their Armoured Divisions in Reserve Soon after this Happend (~50years) The Reichlandic Populations were Discovered, Still lead by A Disendant of Reichman. They Layed Un-Detected by Prospekt (Due to lack of Funding in Area's of Exploration) and Soon Mobilized a Large Chemical Warfare Arsenal, along with Crack sturm troops and Armoured Divisions in a Butal Assault on prospekt Terrortories, Only to be beten back at Fort Walls Standing around the Major Industrys and Citys in Prospekt Terrortory After this happend, and the message finaly got though to Marksa Command Centers, A Couter Attack was Launched, Majorly Ineffective due to the Lack of Modern Miltitary. The Human Waves Soon Over came the Reichlandic Forces, Pushing them back and resourting to Destroying the Land that Connected much of the Great North with the East and west Major Landmasses. Atomic and bio Weapons Desolated the Landscape and Waters Swept in and Washed most of the 'no Mans land' Between them away, apart from in Winter when the Gap Frezzes Geography The Planet (Prospekt) is a Earth like World, Consisting of 2 Major Landmasses in the South and North and 4 Other Landmasses accross the Eqatour. Thoughout the Waters Surface lies Many Island Chains Between the Landmasses and a Set of Swampy Islands home to many Rebels and Gangs in the Direct Center of the golbe Southen Plains The Southen Plains hold much of Marksa's Original Population, Being a Very large Flat Coast that forms up into Great Mountians Close to the South Pole of the Planet, The area is Mostly Agricultural Farmlands with Assosianting Elites and Govermental Staff living here. Their is No Major Citys in the Plains but Their is Scattered Towns and Citys as well as the Original Marksa Town, Now Replaced with a New Capital Called Marksa but it still holds alot of Honour withen History books Eastern Fortress This Landmass is Renowned for its Fortress Aparence, Much of the Continet is Concreate Construction and Military Area's. The Whole Landmass is Supporting of the Ever important Spaceports and Space Cannons that are Essential for Prospekts Life with Contact from other planets Western Central The Western Central is a Missleading Name, Only Called 'Central' as its the Center of Much of Marksa and Prospekt as a Whole, The mass of Citys and Industry Strings out into the North and Down to the South. Even with the major Industry and City Buildup their is alot of Agriculter in the South and Reaserch Centers here as well all Serperated by the Long, Windy Plains that Go though the Center of the Continet Category:Nations